


Heart Attack

by kylarossfiercefive



Category: Gymnastics RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: F/F, american cup 2013
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylarossfiercefive/pseuds/kylarossfiercefive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyla Ross and Victoria Moors meet in the most non-normal way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Attack

Kyla stared at the Canadian team, all fancy in their leotards, celebrating their fifth place in the team final. She didn’t fully understand why they were all so ecstatic about not placing in something so honorable like the Olympics. If the Fierce Five only got fifth, they’d be crying and sobbing like no other. At least it would keep them on the “five” track.

She caught the eye of one of the Canadian team members; a girl around Kyla’s age. They both looked similar, with brown hair, brown eyes, and were graceful enough to gain some type of artistry. The gymnast said something to her team and ran over to the Americans, where Aly and McKayla were debating on which nail polish color was the best, and Gabby and Jordyn were still amazed at how well they had done.

“Hey,” the girl said with a grin. “I’m Victoria Moors. You must be Kyla Ross, right?” Kyla didn’t have the time or mental stability right at that time to process why the girl knew her name and she did not.

“Yeah, I’m Kyla,” Kyla said, her voice shaking a little bit. “Nice to meet you, Victoria.”

“Congrats on your medal,” she said, embracing Kyla. She could only return the hug with a genuine smile on her face. Kyla hoped she was meeting one of her new best friends right now. Over the years, Kyla had met a lot of international gymnasts, but no one was really excited to get to know her as an individual.

“Tori!” One of Victoria’s teammates shouted. “We have to go! Get your butt over here now!”

Victoria laughed and waved over at her team. “Ok, so yeah, I have to go. I hope we can talk later, Kyla.”

“Goodbye, Tori,” Kyla said, not believing what just happened in that very moment. Kyla was going to treasure that little sliver of time with a gymnast who actually cared about the youngest member of the Fierce Five.

__________________________________________________

Kyla looked up from her phone and saw Victoria Moors, a Canadian gymnast, standing right in front of her. Her silver and sea-green leotard sparkled in the light of the arena. Victoria’s dark brown cascaded down her shoulders. She had had a great competition, Kyla had watched her with poise and elegance finish a floor routine that rivaled the rest of the competitors. If she hadn’t had her injury, Kyla would’ve loved to compete against her.

“Hi,” Kyla said, awkwardly fidgeting and putting her phone away in her team USA backpack. “Um, do you need anything?” she asked. Kyla couldn’t help but notice that the shade of their brown hair matched almost perfectly.

Victoria laughed whole-heartedly with a grin plastered on her tanned face. “No, I don’t need anything. Just admiring that heck of a leotard.” Kyla’s head immediately snapped downward to her pink leotard with silver sequins and silver stripes running down the sleeves. She had to laugh along with Victoria with that statement. Under Armor was the new sponsor of USA gymnastics, and Kyla didn’t enjoy this design compared to the other ones she had worn.

Ever since the Fierce Five’s victory at London, they had been thrown in the spotlight. The other girls had enjoyed all the glitz and glamour, but all Kyla wanted was to be back in the gym and school preparing for all the new competitions. She did enjoy meeting her fans because well, knowing a support system was there was important for Kyla. Even more motivation to see the young girls lining up with shining eyes saying, “I want to be like you!” That warmed Kyla’s heart more than anything.

Kyla remembered that the Canadians had done really well at the Olympics too, with a fifth team final finish, unheard of in Olympic history. They were ecstatic. Kyla hadn’t paid too much attention to Canadian gymnastics before, but now her eye was attracted to them in more ways than one. They were going to end up really strong this quad, Kyla could feel it.

Katelyn came running by with her phone blasting a song with lyrics “I think I’d have a heart attack” on repeat. Kyla had heard that song on the radio before. She had a smile on her face while skipping around and around singing along. Kyla and Katelyn locked eyes before Katelyn kept moving along the arena. Kyla hoped Katelyn wouldn’t get a heart attack with music that loud.

The look in Katelyn’s eyes wasn’t right. Usually, Katelyn was really friendly and would make any sort of attempt to talk to people. And at that moment, it seemed she couldn’t stand the sight of Victoria and Kyla together. She’d have a lot of explaining to do later.

“So, you did really great today,” Kyla said, attempting to smooth out the silence between the two girls. Victoria was still standing a few feet in front of Kyla with the silver maple leaf on her leotard catching Kyla’s brown eyes.

“Thanks,” Victoria said back. “I really wish you were able to compete today. It could have been a really great battle between the two of us.” Kyla felt her face growing warmer. She really would’ve liked that too. Not that being the American Cup champion was extremely prestigious as opposed to an Olympic gold medal, it was still impressive.

Kyla picked at the back of her leotard. She just wanted to get the horribly designed leotard off her immediately. “Yeah, it definitely would’ve rocked the house.” Victoria smiled again and took a step closer to Kyla.

“Do you need help getting that leo off?”

Kyla immediately started, “I - uh, I - I don’t need help with that... It’s my leotard so um...” If Kyla wasn’t already red as her London team final leotard, she certainly was now.

Victoria doubled over with laughter, it ringing and echoing in the nearly empty arena. Kyla heard it as sweet and innocent laughter. “Oh, Kyla! You know I’m totally just playing with you. We’re still in a public place, after all.” Victoria winked her right eye and Kyla melted, her back sinking lower and lower in the chair. This day had gone from really great to really sketchy and strange.

“Uh -”

“Come on, girl! Don’t worry, I’m not that fast of a worker. Sorry if I made you kinda uncomfortable or whatever.” Victoria waved away Kyla’s shy, awkward personality with her left hand. The two girls were about the same age and had accomplished major things at young ages. Kyla felt a connection forming between them, even if Victoria was slightly creepy at times.

Kyla was always wary of her competitors from the get-go. She had been a national junior champion twice with loads of international experience. If she let her guard down once, that would all go away. She had seen gymnasts lose their careers. She was determined not to let that happen to her. Juniors turning into seniors were never too stellar and Olympians after their Olympic year were rarely in a good enough shape to compete at the elite level still. At least, that’s how it worked in American gymnastics.

“You’re a really great gymnast, Kyla. I’m a genuine fan. I wish we got to hang out more at the Olympics,” Victoria stated with little warning.

“Definitely. That would’ve been awesome.” Kyla was unsure about what they should talk about, one being an American Cup medalist and the other an Olympic champion.

Victoria leaned in closer so that their noses were only a few inches away. Kyla attempted to lean back, but only succeeded in hitting her head on the wall behind her. What was going on? Kyla started to breathe heavy in fear of what could happen next. “I really like you, Kyla,” Victoria said. Kyla could smell the sweet mint on Victoria’s breath.

“I, um, like you too, Tori,” Kyla uttered, astounded at how her breath was taken away so easily. And a nickname too!

Victoria was still getting closer and Kyla looked around, looking for a way to escape. In a flash, Kyla felt soft lips on her own and the smell of mint wafting through her nose. The kiss wasn’t earth-shattering, but Kyla enjoyed it, a little more than she probably thought she should. They stayed together, intertwined with emotion.

Kyla lifted her head a little bit after a moment, gasping for air. Victoria asked with an eyebrow raised, “did you like that, Ky?”

Kyla could only nod “yes”.


End file.
